HTF 28 day's later
by primedahedgie
Summary: Everyone knows the story about Rage. But it becomes real when Sniffles tries to make a cure for every type of cancer. Join a tiny amount of survivors in their fight to stay alive.
1. Chapter 1

HTF: 28 day's later

Disclaimer: I do not own HTF nor 28 day's later I only own Skiddy.

A small lab in Happy Tree Town USA was near a medical breakthrough. Sniffles was working on a vaccine that would cure all types of cancer. Sniffles drew some of the 'cure' from its container and injected it in him as he had lung cancer. Soon, enough the lung cancer was cured but weird things began to happen. His eyes gained a reddish tint and his skin turned a light shade of blue. (All HTF's in this story are human's.) He was filled with an inexplicable rage and left out the door to find some victims.

With Disco

Disco was sleeping lightly on his bed snoring heavily. He woke up at the sound of a knock on the door. He walked over putting on his jacket and pants. He opened the door to see Infected Sniffles. Disco raised an eyebrow at Sniffles before getting bit on the shoulder by Sniffles and then tackled. Disco's screams were heard all around as Skiddy, Flaky, and Flippy gathered around Disco's house. They were all awoken by Disco's screams and looked inside. Inside the house was an Infected Disco and Sniffles. All 3 screamed and ran as soon as they spotted them. Skiddy and Flippy took harsh breaths to prevent themselves from Flipping Out. Another loud scream was heard as they saw Petunia get devoured by both. Skiddy couldn't take it anymore and Flipped Out. He grabbed his Franchi FAS and loaded it. He cocked the shotgun giving off an insane grin. He shot Sniffles twice dismembering him before Disco got away. Skiddy flipped back and told them to come with him. He also gathered Handy, Mime, Russell, and Pop and Cub to hide underground in his bomb shelter with him. Everyone grabbed a gun from a wall and loaded it. Flippy and Evil Flippy worked together for the moment. After Skiddy had explained everything loud pounding was heard on the door. Everyone pointed their guns at the door and Skiddy opened it sending the dead corpse of Shifty falling to the ground. A zombified Lifty walked in but was quickly shot down.

Skiddy gathered up enough courage to peek out over the top of the doorway to see Happy Tree town in ruins and infected everywhere. He closed the door and bolted it to prevent more from coming in. Skiddy walked over to the phone and called the army. "Who is this?" The voice on the other side asked. "Former Sergeant Skiddy." "What's wrong? Need a bombing?" "Our city's been infected by a virus referred to as by the survivor's rage sir." Silence was on the other side, "We're kind of busy with the virus itself as it has spread quickly across America and America is now quaran- AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Skiddy quickly hanged up. "So?" Pop asked. Skiddy shook his head. "America's been quarantined." Pop's eyes rolled into the back of his head as an infected Flippy looked at Skiddy hungrily. Skiddy quickly pulled from behind him his shotgun and blew Flippy's head off. For extra measure he shot Pop in the head as well. Skiddy cried a little as he lost some of his friends. Flaky rushed over and saw what he was crying about. Skiddy watched as Cub crawled towards an infected Nutty. Skiddy's eyes widened when he saw Cub get swallowed whole. Skiddy had enough and flipped. He grabbed the two sub machine guns from the side of his belt and went crazy shooting. It went from trying to stay alive, to surviving the apocalypse.


	2. Chapter 2

HTF: 28 day's later.

Disclaimer: You should know this from last chapter but eh I do not own HTF or 28 days later only Skiddy.

Skiddy and Flaky walked through the streets with guns slung over their shoulders. So far they haven't run across any infected which was weird. Flaky had a military camo jacket on with camo pants and boots. Skiddy had the same on except he had a bandage over his head. The reason for it was because a pipe swung down and knocked him in the head. They used to have more people but the infected got to them. Skiddy passed a glance over at the tree he used to hang out by, now it was destroyed. He let out a long sigh his fur revealed that he had been crying a lot recently. Skiddy heard crying from a house as he signaled Flaky to stay. Flaky nodded and watched Skiddy go inside.

Skiddy's Point of View

I walked inside the house my shotgun at the ready. I saw a woman who wore a wool sweater and blue torn up skinny jeans. "Ma'am? Are you okay?" I asked my gun still at her head incase she was an infected. I walked close to her and put my hand on her shoulder before putting my gun on the ground. "Ma'am I will not harm you if you answer me." I tried to assure her. The lady chuckled evilly. I recognized that laugh as one from an infected. I gasped and fumbled to pick up my shotgun before she bit me on my arm. I screamed before I shot her in the head. I grabbed my arm and cuddled it. Flaky walked in, "Skiddy are you ok?" I look at her crazed, "Hehehehehehehehe I've never been better." Flaky looks at me with wide eyes, "Skiddy have you been…" "Infected? Yes but I'm still the same old Skiddy you know." Flaky looks at me with complete disbelief on her face. I look at her, "Flaky, I'm hungry." I said. Flaky tilted her head to the side a little, "For what?" I giggled madly, "Flesh." Flaky's eyes widened as she slowly backs up from me. "Don't worry I won't hurt you." I tried to soothe her. "Get away from me!" Flaky screamed. I looked down with as much as a sad face as I could muster, "You're just like everyone else you think I'm crazed because of the virus." Flaky had a questioning look on my face, "Before this happened, you and Flippy we're my best friends because you weren't afraid of Evil." Flaky looked down a disappointed look on her face. "I don't even know if I should forgive you." I growled out. Flaky cried a little tears dropping on the hard wood floor. "I'm sorry." I looked up at her feeling sympathetic and carefully hugged her. "It's ok" I responded. Flaky heard groaning in the distance, "I have to go." I grinned madly at her, "Have a safe trip hehehehehehe."

Flaky's Point of View

Skiddy seemed different then the other infected. He could talk, show emotions other than pure rage, and he kept his fur color. I couldn't ponder over it for too long. I heard a scream as I turned around too see an infected trying to pounce on me however before it even touched me its head was blown off. Infected Skiddy stood behind it his shotgun barrel smoking. He looked at me and I gasped. One of his eyes were navy blue with a black pupil and the other one was black with a white pupil (The whites of his eyes were still red.) He motioned for me to leave and I did. I ran as far away as possible not even bothering to look back. I stopped near a place with a bomb shelter and I went inside crawling into bed and going to sleep

What an unexpected turn of events wasn't it? Probably have of you haven't even seen this coming except for the ones who saw my Skiddy 28 days later picture on DA. ;)


End file.
